


Take me Back to Autumn

by AFS123000



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Remus Sanders, Boys In Love, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit sanders centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Gay Character, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remus Sanders and Deceit Sanders are best friends, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is kinda of a dick at some points, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, alternative universe - sanders sides, deceit works as a stripper, not happy ending, remus is a good man just a little confused at times, remus knows what's up, so is deceit honestly, someone give Deceit a hug, the boi deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: On an Autumn day, Dolos gets terrible news. As the day goes on Dolos recalls the day he meet the love of his life and everything that lead up to this terrible day.A relationship is a rocky road that must be taken if you want to achieve a happy and healthy relationship. It feels like a love triangle when your crush is in love with your dancer persona and not you. Many would say what's the big deal? Well, the big deal is that your persona is a perfect person of you.Roman loves Cobra and not Dolos, but do things still work out in the end?





	1. Prologue

Dolos phone rang, the short man picked up the phone and was greeted with an unknown voice, with the voice came horrible news.

“Hello,” Dolos greeted the person on the other side in a friendly tone.

The person on the other side introduced themselves as a police officer. “Do you by chance know Roman Prince?” The officer asked

“Yes of course,” Dolos answered, an anxious feeling starting to bubble in his stomach. “Did something happen?” Dolos asked deciding to cut straight to the point.

“Roman Prince was caught in a car crash and is now in the city hospital,” That was all the officer needed to tell Dolos for him to hang up and get himself to the hospital as fast as possible.

No, No, No, No. Please let him be okay! This can’t be real! He MUST be okay, I can’t lose him.

The bus to the hospital couldn’t be any slower. Dolos finally arrived at the hospital, not fast enough in his opinion. “Could I have the room number to Roman Prince?” Dolos asked for his fiancé’s room number at the reception desk.

“351,” The receptionist answered and Dolos was off.

349, 350, 351, there it is! Dolos knocked on the door and was met by a nurse with a sad look on her face. The nurse spotted Dolos and knew what he was here for. She shook her head from side to side. “I am sorry,” The nurse simply answered and walked past Dolos and down the hall.

The news fell upon Dolos like a wave, knocking him down and forcing him to stay underwater, not being able to breathe properly. Dolos was slowly starting to lose his balance. NO, this must be some sort of cruel joke, Dolos though as he backed away from the door towards the waiting chairs in the hall. Dolos let out a shaky breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in as he sat down, not knowing what to do anymore.

Please, this can’t be real, he can’t be dead. I am once again alone.

Tears had started to run down the weeping man’s cheeks as he recalled the day he meet Roman. The memory being one of his happiest one’s 

It was Autumn, five years ago. Dolos was twenty and in his second year at college.


	2. The night club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “beginning” of how Roman and Dolos meet. Except they don’t know each other at all yet, they don’t even know they are seeing each other.

The music that was blasting out of the speakers littered around the club was bound to make anyone turn around and walk straight back out the door and back where they came from. Well if the loud as hell music blasting out on full volume from every speaker in the room didn’t turn you away, the blaring lights were sure to do that. The lights cycled through many colours as the evening and night went on. Oh god, how didn’t the club get a message from someone saying it had caused someone to suffer from a seizure, the lights in this place are unbearable.

But despite these two things Dolos still had to come in into the club at 1am for his new job, working as a performer on the stage that they had.

Dolos groaned as he walked backstage into the hallway full of doors that lead people into their dressing rooms. Why does a simple club that nobody knows about with barley any stage performers need so many dressing rooms? Dolos thought as he walked through what felt like a never-ending hallway trying to either find his manager or his dressing room. Despite his wishes, he found his manager first.

“Ah you must be Dolos,” The manager stretched out their hand for Dolos to shake, which the 20-year old didn’t shake.

“Yeah, yeah, so when do I start to perform?” Dolos asked getting straight to the point.

The manager groaned knowing that Dolos was going to be a difficult worker “At 3am, you have two hours to get dressed and ready with your makeup,” Before Dolos came to the club he had to send in a picture of the look he was going to wear on stage.

“Thank you,” Dolos simply said before walking past the manager and into his dressing room.

An hour had passed and Dolos was now bored since he had already gotten ready. Nothing interesting was happening behind the curtain either. Well, that was until 2am, when a stranger clothed in a simple white t-shirt with a red jacket on top and black skinny jeans that hugged the wearer’s legs perfectly walked into the club. Hot damm, Dolos thought as he observed the stranger get seated at a table near the stage, the stranger was accompanied by…REMUS. Oh FUCK, Dolos quickly hid back behind the curtain upon spotting his best friend. NO WHAT IS HE DOING HERE, he is so going to bully me for working as a performer for money, Dolos had now started to pace back and forth.

“Dolos?” Dolos weird back and forth passing was interrupted by his manager calling out to him. She wore an annoyed expression on her face “Dolos please, this is your first day here and you can’t already be acting strange. You know this type of behaviour could get you fired right?”

The manager did have a point, this was the only job Dolos managed to land despite sending in resumes for so many others. He couldn’t afford to lose it so soon.

“Yeah, I know,” Dolos calmly answered still shaken by seeing Remus, with who presumed to be his brother who he had actually never met despite knowing Remus since middle school.

“Good. Your show starts in about an hour,” The manager told Dolos. “Remember most of these people are here for you. Don’t mess it up,” The manager said before completely leaving Dolos alone.

“Don’t mess it up, blah, blah,” Dolos quietly mimicked his manager once she was completely out of sight. Oh, I won’t, I’ll put on a show that nobody will forget.

“This is ridicules! Why did you even drag me along?” Roman was already complaining to his brother.

“Virgil hates crowds, Patton and Logan are already in love and bust and I didn’t want to be coming alone to such a place,” Remus explained to his brother.

Roman sighed “What about that other friend of yours, you know your best friend?” Roman asked his brother, Roman had actually never met Remus best friend in person only seeing him in their house a few times and spotting him and Remus together a lot throughout school. 

“He left me on read,” Remus sadly answered.

“That’s-“

“Ladies, Gentlemen and you wonderful non-binary people,” Suddenly Roman was interrupted by the show on stage starting, a lady dressed in a white button-up coat came out on stage and got the attention of everybody in the club. “Now the performance that everybody came here for, will begin,” The audience clapped and some even cheered. “But first I should introduce you to our lovely snake performer, oops did I say that,” Now, most of the audience began to cheer. “Please, welcome on stage the one and only Cobra,” And with that, the announcer walked back behind the stage curtain and a different song began to play on the speakers.

Cobra?! Sounds like something Dee would come up with, Remus thought upon hearing the name of the performer.

The curtain was slightly drawn back by a black-gloved hand. The hand danced around the curtain before completely drawing it open to reveal the performer. No matter if you liked males, females or even nonbinary people nobody could deny that Cobra was a gorgeous person charming everyone around just by showing themselves to the audience.

Maybe paying 15 dollars to get in was worth it the end, Roman thought as he observed the performer slowly begin to move away from the curtains.

OH MY GOD, THAT IS DOLOS, Remus couldn’t contain his laughter let out a slight giggle which nobody heard due to the loud music. I’m gonna have to ask him about this when I get back to our dorm.

Cobra wore what looked like to be a one-piece swimsuit with a yellow scaled cape that was perfect to hid their body if they so desired it. The right side of Cobras’ face had snake scales and a yellow contacts lenses that looked like a snake’s eye.

The only reason Roman how Cobars eyes looked like was because their glance lingered on him and Remus. Just for a moment Romans and Cobras eyes met each other.

“How are they walking with those heels?” Remus asked his brother as he casually leaned into his seat still pretending to not know who the performer was.

How didn’t I even notice those, Roman thought as he looked down at Cobras feet, despite them moving around a lot. “I have no idea,” Roman gave Remus an answer in a whisper, despite being starstruck by Cobras beauty. 

Remus could barely contain his laughter. This was perfect for him, he nw had the knowledge that his best friend worked as an almost stripper and that his brother was in love with him. This couldn’t get better for Remus. “You good?” Remus asked with a smirk present on is face. Which Roman definitely didn’t notice due to starting up at Cobra.

“Ye..yeah,” Roman calmly answered. I definitely am coming back here

Remus chuckled before turning his attention back to the familiar dancer. 

After at least three minutes Cobra stopped dancing just as the music ended. Cobra gave the audience a wink and sent them a kiss. Roman of course mentally caught the kiss in his own hands and kept it close to his heart.

“Well, that was a lovely performance,” someone who Roman now assumed to be the manager walked back onto the stage “Make sure to come back next week same day same time if you want to see Cobra again,” The owner announced and walked back behind the curtain, as she did that the random music on the speakers once again began. 

“Well, that was an interesting performance,” Remus said as he walked out of the club with Roman by his side.

“Mhm,” Roman absentmindedly answered.

“Well I’m heading back to my dorm, speak to you later lover boy,” Remus said before parting ways with his brother.

Oh god, Roman mind was still racing with images of the dancer. He knew full well that falling in love with them wasn’t the best idea. A part of Roman’s mind though it was a good idea to fall in love with a gorgeous performer who could get together with any other gorgeous person. And the other part of his mind thought that it was the worst idea he has ever had. 

Roman groaned to himself before getting on a bus to his apartment not far away from his college building. How am I ever going to talk to them? Roman would have to stay in the club long after the show if he wanted to talk to Cobra or he could try to do the more impossible route which was to go backstage and talk to them there.

Roman would just have to wait and see what would happen.


	3. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolos returns home late at night, and meets Remus.

Dolos slowly closed the door behind himself, in hopes of not waking Remus up, as he entered his and Remus shared dorm room.

Just as Dolos was taking off his jacket near their coat racket the light got turned on. Oh fuck, Dolos thought slowly turning his head only to be greeted by Remus standing next to the light switch with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Soooooo,” Remus began as he leaned against the wall staring at Dolos. “How was your day?” Remus asked knowing full well how Dolos day went since he had seen him for half the day.

“Don’t tell anyone about what you saw,” Dolos started back at Remus who’s mischievous grin had now turned into a full-on smile.

“I think you’ll have to convince me not to tell anyone,” Remus said walking over to his bed on the right side of the room and sitting down. “Sit down,” Remus told Dolos as he patted the spot next to himself. “We can make a deal,”

Despite all of Dolos instincts telling him that making a deal with Remus would be worse than anyone finding out that Dolos basically works as a dancer. He still nervously as ever walked over to Remus green bed and sat down next to him ready to hear what he had to say.

“So what kind of deal do you have in mind?” Dolos asked all the horrible things that Remus could say right now racing through his mind.

Remus contently exhaled through his nose. “Do not worry,” Remus said noticing how nervous Dolos looked.

“I’ll try,” Dolos said kicking off his slippers and placing his feet on Remus bed and moving to lean against the wall. “Let’s get straight to business, what do you have in mind?”

Remus did the same as Dolos and leaned against the wall. “First of all we aren’t straight,” Remus giggled as he motioned between himself and Dolos “Second of all, I wasn’t alone at the club,”

“I know,” Dolos answered “Your brother was there with you. Does he know that I’m Cobra?”

“Does Roman-“ Remus cut himself off with laughter escaping his mouth. “No, he doesn’t” Remus answered once he had calmed down.

“Good,” Dolos said as he remembered how shocked and a tad bit scared to see Roman at the club.

The two sat in silence for what felt like forever until Remus decided to speak up.

Remus leaned his head on Dolos shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Remus asked, a slight bit of sadness present in his voice.

While many would think Remus is incapable of showing sadness he was in fact very much capable of showing the emotion. Only showing his true emotions in the comfort of his best friend Dolos. The two have known each other since kindergarten and have managed to hold their friendship for this long. They told each other everything, so it came as a surprise that Dolos had gotten a job that Remus didn’t know about.

“I was planning on telling you soon,” Dolos answered trying to ignore the slight pang of guilt he felt as he heard Remus voice. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay,” Remus smiled as he pushed himself of off Dolos “Though I am surprised to hear you work as a striper now,”

“Don’t,” Dolos playfully threatened his best friend.

“Okay, okay I won’t for now,” Remus said hinting that he will return to see Dolos other shows. “When is your next show anyway?”

“Next week, same day same time,”

“Nice, nice,” Remus got increasingly quieter as he tried to think of something to say.

The happy expression that Remus had suddenly changed into a more serious one so did his tone. “There is something I should tell you though,”

“What is it?”

“Roman is in love with Cobra,” Remus told Dolos of what he had noticed as he and Roman were watching Dolos performance. Remus wasn’t blind, he had noticed how lovestruck Roman looked once Cobra entered the stage. 

“But of course, who doesn’t love-“ What Remus had said finally sunk into Dolos head. The dancer cut himself off as he tried to find the words to say. “How about we don’t tell him that I am Cobra,” Dolos suggested a nervous smile tugging at his lisps.

“No, how about we do and you two can you know…get it-“

“Stop right there,” Dolos placed his hand on Remus’s mouth cutting him off.

Remus let out an annoyed groan before licking Dolos hand forcing him to remove his hand from Remus’s mouth. “Fine,” Remus said as Dolos wiped his hand on Remus sweeter. 

“You know what? How about we think about all of this tomorrow?” Dolos suggested as he glanced at the clock and how late it had gotten.

“Yeah, it’s pretty late,” Remus paused as he looked outside the window. “Well goodnight,” Remus quickly said before pushing Dolos of his bed.

Dolos feel on the floor with a thud. “Ow, what the hell!” Dolos got up and walked over to his own bed. “Goodnight you goblin” Dolos told Remus as he lied down in his own bed.

The dancer tried to sleep but miserably failed. He kept turning back and forth, facing the wall then Remus side of the room. Never being able to fall asleep. The Only sound Dolos could hear was the clock ticking and Remus snoring, which meant that Remus was definitely asleep.

Dolos sat up in bed and placed his head in his hands. How could Dolos just go to sleep knowing that Roman was in love with his dancer persona. Why do we have class together tomorrow, Dolos thought realizing that both were theatre majors. If Dolos told Roman that he’s Cobra that might ruin everything between the two, even if they didn’t talk much they still had a sort of friendship that Dolos cherished.

Why did it even matter so much what Remus had told him? Well, he just didn’t want to make things weird between them. The idea of Roman loving Cobra made Dolos happy until he realised that it wasn’t Dolos he feel in love with, but Cobra, a persona that was more confident, more beautiful, everything that Dolos wasn’t.

Maybe Dolos was overthinking everything. Maybe Remus didn’t mean it like that kind of falling in love, maybe he just meant admiration. Yes, Roman admired Cobra but wasn’t in love with him. Yes, that is a perfect conclusion Dolos, good job Dolos

Well, whatever the case might be Dolos would not continue to think about it until he was awake in the morning.


End file.
